


Sibling Rivalry

by Gemfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Targaryens hold a Hunger Games to keep the regions of Westeros at bay.  Siblings are generally preferred as tributes and it's assumed they will ally.</p><p>This year the Iron Islands gave Euron and Victarion Greyjoy as tributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on the ASOIAF kinkmeme but it kind of skewed off. The gamemakers are intended to be Littlefinger, Varys and Illyrio.
> 
> If anyone is inspired by this, by all means continue the story, I'm not sure if I will.

Since the conquest, to remind the regions of their power, the Targaryens would demand two tributes from each region, preferably siblings. All these tributes would be placed in a large arena and have to fight to the death. If two tributes from the same region were the last ones standing, both would be victors, but they would have to share the prize. It was generally accepted that siblings would help each other out, two could devise more devious traps for the other tributes, and having to take care of someone other than yourself ramped up the emotion in the arena.

The tributes for that year stood as follows -

From the north, two girls, daughters of the prestigious Stark household. Sansa, the elder, was a perfect lady and well versed in diplomacy, while Arya was rash and caustic, but an adept fighter with a fencing sword.

From the Riverlands came Catelyn and Edmure Tully. This made for a particularly interesting year as Catelyn was the mother of the two northern tributes. The Vale tributes were also related. Lysa Arryn was Catelyn's sister, and seeing as there were no available siblings, the other Vale tribute was her sickly son Robert. It was a given that the Northern, Riverlands and Vale tributes would form an immediate alliance, but this would make for some high tensions if it came down to these six, and only two could survive.

From the Westerlands came the golden twins, Jaime and Cersei Lannister. It was rumoured that these two were lovers as well as siblings, a twist which delighted audiences. Jaime was known to be one of the best swordsmen in the realm, while Cersei relied on her beauty to manipulate people. They also had the benefit of being mentored by their father and uncle – the lords Tywin and Kevan Lannister. These two had won years previously in one of the most swift and brutal victories ever witnessed in the arena. Despite being blessed with such talented mentors, Jaime and Cersei seemed determined to do things their own way, it was to be seen whether this would be successful or not.

From the Stormlands came the two younger Baratheon brothers. The only thing that gave away the fact that Stannis and Renly were even related was their looks. Stannis was a stern, harsh man with an unbending sense of right and wrong, while Renly was charming and diplomatic and enjoyed joking around. The alliance here would be strained, you could almost hear Stannis's teeth grinding in frustration already.

The Reach produced tributes almost as stunning as the Westerlands, Loras and Margaery Tyrell were crowd favourites, they seemed to have all the good qualities of the Lannister twins and none of the bad. Both were beautiful, Margaery was skilled at manipulation and Loras was unbeaten at jousting tournaments.

The audience couldn't help but notice the longing looks between Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon whenever they were near each other. This would make for a very interesting year indeed.

The deserts of Dorne gave two brothers and bets were already on that only one would become the victor. Oberyn Martell was shrewd and skilled at combat and also knew a lot about various poisons, his older brother Doran on the other hand was slow and sickly. Unless Oberyn was going to put in a lot of effort, Doran would be falling by the wayside very quickly, it was one of the most popular bets that Oberyn would almost immediately put Doran out of his misery with some gentle poison he found in the arena before striking out on his own and becoming a major contender for the crown – a single victor did not have to share his winnings.

Euron and Victarion Greyjoy were towards the top of the favourites. They were a typical brains and brawn combo. Although Euron's battle skills were not to be laughed at, he excelled at mind games and manipulation. There were also whispers that he knew some magic, but other whispers in the crowd denied the fact that magic even existed. Victarion was the largest tribute in the arena that year, tall and muscle-bound and ruthless in hand to hand combat. This team was one to be reckoned with.

When the gong sounded to commence the games, Victarion made a bee-line for Euron before even glancing at the cornucopia. Surely Euron didn't need protecting THAT badly? Then the audience gasped in shock as Victarion reached out to a calmly smiling Euron and wrapped his huge hands around his brother's throat.


End file.
